Dave's Princess
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Dave has been rejected and voted off of the show, and he's really upset. But what happens when a singing princess talks to him? DavexElla, minor SammyxTopher.


Dave was still brushing off his clothes, just in case there was any dirt on them from the Cannon of Shame. The "Vote off Dave" button he'd made was still pinned onto his shirt, and in the moonlight at the Playa, it stood out more than ever. Not that it mattered, Dave was still upset over losing the game and Sky. It would be a perfect reminder about how he was a big loser.

Sky. Dave had completely lost his focus on the game, since he was willing to give up one million dollars for love. And all Sky had done was sit there and watch him get eliminated. He was starting to think maybe he should have given her one of the buttons. It would definitely serve her right for yelling at and rejecting him on television.

After staring at the button for a while, Dave took it off and tossed it away to where he couldn't see it. He felt a mix of anger and sadness as he watched it fly out of his sight. He instantly regretted it the moment he heard a soft girly voice lightly say, "Ow! My dear, that hurt!"

The source of the voice came closer, followed by a bunch of colorful birds and a light song. Dave instantly knew who it was when he saw a pink dress, pale skin, and light black hair. It was Ella, but that only made him feel worse. Dave could have avoided all this mess wth Sky and just started to date Ella. At least Ella would have been nice enough not to reject him. She'd actually thought he was her prince.

"Prince David, what are you doing here all alone?" Ella kindly sat next to him an a nearby chair, and looked at him with a genuinely concerned face.

"Oh, Ella. Nothing, don't worry." Dave avoided looking into Ella's eyes and looked down at the ground instead. But Ella was seriously worried, and lifted Dave's face. As she did, Ella saw he was upset.

"Please, David! I know you need help!" Ella looked close to tears, since Dave was refusing to tell her what was going on.

"Ella, maybe I'll tell you later." Dave turned away from Ella, sighing.

Ella nodded, still near tears. She was about to walk away when Dave took her hand and said, "Okay, I'll tell you."

Ella smiled, and sat down next to him. "Thank you!"

"Here goes." Dave looked at Ella, taking a deep breath before saying, "You didn't see, but last episode of the show, I tried to get Sky to go out with me. She started yelling in my face, saying I'll never get the chance to be her boyfriend."

Ella, hearing Dave's story, tried to make him feel better by supportively holding his hand. "Go on."

"Well, it really hurt. After all that, I only wanted to leave. So I voted myself off the show." Dave looked like he was going to cry. "I made buttons, too. After all that, Sky didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"Don't cry, David! Before I was eliminated, I told Sky about the picnic and how it was for you! You didn't see, but she looked happy to know she captured your heart." Ella smiled at Dave, hoping to make him feel happier. "It'll be okay."

Dave smiled back, and slowly reached out to hug Ella. For a few minutes, they sat in silence holding onto each other and staring at the sky.

"It looks so pretty out here tonight." Ella sighed happily, putting her head on Dave's shoulder. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it is nice out."

Dave and Ella sat for a while longer, until Dave asked, "Ella?"

"Yes, David?"

"Would you ever do that to me? You know, what Sky did?"

Ella looked shocked. "I would never! You didn't deserve what Sky did. Even though Sky stole your heart, you're still my prince."

"Thanks, Ella. That means so much to me." Ella seemed to light up like a Christmas tree when he said that to her.

"It's starting to get cold out." Ella shivered, and the birds around her tried to keep her warm by surrounding her. "Should we go inside?"

"Sure, it is cold." When Dave said that, birds tried to surround him too. "Are these birds clean?"

"Don't worry, they'd never do anything to you." Dave looked a little hesitant, but let the birds keep him warm. "See? They're harmless."

"Yeah, you're right." Dave smiled at Ella. "Come on, I'll show you your room." Ella led Dave to the doors of the Playa mansion, and showed him a room. "Here, David. It's next to mine, so if you want to talk, come at anytime."

"Thanks again, Ella." Dave entered his room. He was already starting to forget about Sky, since Ella had taken time to comfort him and treat him nicely. Dave smiled just thinking about her, and wondered if maybe Ella was right about him being her prince.

Ella let the birds into her room, smiling as she saw them happily fly around. After spending time with Dave, she needed rest. With Dave being back, maybe he would be her prince after all.

It was morning now, and Dave woke up not wanting to get out of his bed. It had been weeks since he'd slept in a warm, clean bed. But of course, Ella was there waiting.

"Ella? How'd you get in?"

"You left your door unlocked, David. I just wated to bring you breakfast." Ella held out a tray full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. With it was a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks. But why are you doing this?"

"You deserve to be treated nicely. I want to make sure you're okay."

"You're so nice, Ella. I don't see why Sugar hates you."

"Me either."

"So..."

Ella looked at Dave, smiling. "Yes?"

"If I asked to be your prince, what would you say?"

"I would say yes, of course."

"So can I?"

"Of course!"

Dave smiled, and said, "Thanks, Ella. I should have had that picnic with you back on the island."

"We can have a picnic here, Prince David." Ella reached out to hug him, making Dave smile.

"Okay." Dave hugged Ella back, and suddenly they were looking right at each other. Before they knew what they were doing, Dave and Ella were kissing.

"And Dave and Ella are officially a couple!" Topher came into the room, followed by Sammy. "Wait'll Chris hears about this!"

Sammy gave Topher a look that said, Come on! "You know what we talked about, Topher."

"Right. Sorry."

Ella and Dave pulled apart, and Ella asked Sammy, "So you and Topher are a couple?"

"Yeah. I'm so happy with Topher."

"And what about Amy?"

Dave tapped Ella on the shoulder. "How did you and Sammy get this close?"

"We talked after we were both voted out."

"Okay." Sammy and Topher left, and Dave and Ella were left alone.

"Prince David?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never leave you like Sky did."

Dave and Ella sat together, looking outside the window. "Thanks, Ella."


End file.
